


March Words 15: Analyze

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, likes and dislikes, stiles knows his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles knows his husband. Knowledge is power.





	March Words 15: Analyze

**Author's Note:**

> For day 15 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "analyze."

Stiles knew his husband didn’t like argyle socks, shredded coconut, or bad impersonations of foreign accents.

He hated Frisbees, digital clocks, and wouldn’t tolerate turtlenecks of any kind on Stiles.

His favorite fruit was blackberries. He preferred waffles to pancakes. And if Stiles rubbed his nose behind Derek’s ear he’d do anything Stiles wanted.

That’s why, as Derek sat reading _Don Quixote_ , in the original Spanish, _again_ , Stiles snuggled alongside him and burrowed his nose behind Derek’s right ear.

Ten minutes later they were naked and Stiles was congratulating himself for how very well he knew the man he’d wed.


End file.
